The present invention is directed to a warp knitting machine for diagonally layable warp threads. This machine is provided with a frame comprising the needle bed, a motor-driven main shaft, and a laying arrangement whose thread guides are movable across the breadth of the needle bed and back. A large number of weft threads are provided to the knitting machine from reserve spools.
Warp knitting machines of this type have been know for decades as Milanese machines. Since the thread guides for providing the warp threads (or a part of the warp threads) to the machine run on a circular path, the finished fabric contains warp threads which generally speaking run diagonally from one fabric edge to the other and back. The thread guides are constructed either as holes in a continuous band or as thread guides on displaceable individual carriers. They are able to carry out controlled movements with at rest positions and rearward displacement so that a patterning is achieved. The warp threads are provided from partial warp beams which lie over the laying arrangment and similarly over the circular path and have a circulation time equal to that of the lapping arrangement. The warp beams are small since otherwise problems will occur when they are moved on a circular path. Therefore, large changes are required of the partial warp beams, even when one works with thin threads.
Accordingly there is a need for a warp knitting machine of the aforegoing type which requires less use of new thread provision bodies and which permits the use of whatever threads desired, particularly thicker threads.